List of The Dark Chronicles chapters
Original Run Series 1: Hellhound's Roar Volume 1: Introduction/Journey To New York *Chapter 0: Hellhound's Roar *Chapter 1: Beginnings *Chapter 2: Double Meaning *Chapter 3: GioGioGio *Chapter 4: Ceres of Intelligence Volume 2: Gang War *Chapter 5: The West Coast vs. The East Coast *Chapter 6: Uzumaki *Chapter 7: Astral Heat *Chapter 8: Crazy Diamonds *Chapter 9: $100k Prize *Chapter 10: Face Regret Volume 3: Deserted Town *Chapter 11: Hurricane Storm *Chapter 12: Beyond the Bounds *Chapter 13: Burning Edges *Chapter 14: Gunnack *Chapter 15: Gunning The Crossplane *Chapter 16: Reaper of The Strength Volume 4: Mission 1 Complete *Chapter 17: Half-Way There *Chapter 18: Deadmen Fairy Tale *Chapter 19: Cross-Roads *Chapter 20: Finished Journey *Chapter 21: Distance of Hell *Chapter 22: Mission Two Volume 5: Assassionation *Chapter 23: Roads Towards D.C. *Chapter 24: Holy Deed *Chapter 25: Eraser-Head *Chapter 26: Jumping The Gun *Chapter 27: Kiss Me Sunlights *Chapter 28: Change The Norm Volume 6: Well of Truths *Chapter 29: The Well of Truths (1) *Chapter 30: The Well of Truths (2) *Chapter 31: The Well of Truths (3) *Chapter 32: The Well of Truths (4) *Chapter 33: The Well of Truths (5) *Chapter 34: Core of Heaven Volume 7: You are Me *Chapter 35: Enter Gaiden *Chapter 36: The Light Wickers *Chapter 37: Hell's Requiem *Chapter 38: Shadow to Light *Chapter 39: Infinity (1) *Chapter 40: Infinity (2) Volume 8: Memories *Chapter 41: Infinity (3) *Chapter 42: Infinity (4) *Chapter 43: Wonders (1) *Chapter 44: Wonders (2) *Chapter 45: Wonders (3) *Chapter 46: Wonders (4) Volume 9: The End of The Line *Chapter 47: Wonders (5) *Chapter 48: The Truth (1) *Chapter 49: The Truth (2) *Chapter 50: The Truth (3) *Chapter 51: Raphael *Chapter 52: Core/Gaiden Volume 10: Only the Beginning *Chapter 53: Father vs. Son *Chapter 54: Sword of Heaven *Chapter 55: Mark of Hell *Chapter 56: The Dark Wickers *Chapter 57: Hell And Heaven Series 2: Angel Awakening Volume 10: Only The Beginning *Chapter 0 (58): Angel Awakening Volume 11: Angel Awakening *Chapter 1 (59): Enter Canji Shadow *Chapter 2 (60): Caji's Return *Chapter 3 (61): The Archangel (1) *Chapter 4 (62): The Archangel (2) *Chapter 5 (63): The Archangel (3) *Chapter 6 (64): The Archangel (4) Volume 12: Ride The Wind *Chapter 7 (65): Anubis (1) *Chapter 8 (66): Anubis (2) *Chapter 9 (67): Anubis (3) *Chapter 10 (68): Jupiter (1) *Chapter 11 (69): Jupiter (2) *Chapter 12 (70): Jupiter (3) Volume 13: Death's Black *Chapter 13 (71): Shi & Death's Black (1) *Chapter 14 (72): Shi & Death's Black (2) *Chapter 15 (73): Shi & Death's Black (3) *Chapter 16 (74): Shi & Death's Black (4) *Chapter 17 (75): Thanatos (1) *Chapter 18 (76): Thanatos (2) Volume 14: Sword of Green *Chapter 19 (77): Yukiteru (1) *Chapter 20 (78): Yukiteru (2) *Chapter 21 (79): Yukiteru (3) *Chapter 22 (80): Yukiteru (4) *Chapter 23 (81): Yukiteru (5) *Chapter 24 (82): Yukiteru (6) Volume 15: The Sun *Chapter 25 (83): Yukiteru (7) *Chapter 26 (84): The Sun (1) *Chapter 27 (85): The Sun (2) *Chapter 28 (86): The Sun (3) *Chapter 29 (87): The Sun (4) *Chapter 30 (88): The Sun (5) Volume 16: The Damnation *Chapter 31 (89): Forum Infamous *Chapter 32 (90): Burn My Dread *Chapter 33 (91): Visions (1) *Chapter 34 (92): Visions (2) *Chapter 35 (93): Visions (3) *Chapter 36 (94): Visions (4) Volume 17: Visions & Everglade *Chapter 37 (95): Visions (5) *Chapter 38 (96): Visions (6) *Chapter 39 (97): Everglade (1) *Chapter 40 (98): Everglade (2) *Chapter 41 (99): Everglade (3) *Chapter 42 (100): Everglade (4) Volume 18: Shadow World *Chapter 43 (101): Venture of Shadows (1) *Chapter 44 (102): Venture of Shadows (2) *Chapter 45 (103): Venture of Shadows (3) *Chapter 46 (104): The Dream (1) *Chapter 47 (105): The Dream (2) *Chapter 48 (106): The Dream (3) Volume 19: Beautiful Diamonds *Chapter 49 (107): Diamonds & Spades (1) *Chapter 50 (108): Diamonds & Spades (2) *Chapter 51 (109): Diamonds Crusher (1) *Chapter 52 (110): Diamonds Crusher (2) *Chapter 53 (111): Diamonds Crusher (3) *Chapter 54 (112): Diamonds Crusher (4) Volume 20: Make History *Chapter 55 (113): Dolores (1) *Chapter 56 (114): Dolores (2) *Chapter 57 (115): Dolores (3) *Chapter 58 (116): Sakura (1) *Chapter 59 (117): Sakura (2) *Chapter 60 (118): Sakura (3) Volume 21: That Destiny *Chapter 61 (119): The Hermit (1) *Chapter 62 (120): The Hermit (2) *Chapter 63 (121): The Hermit (3) *Chapter 64 (122): Dolores, i (1) *Chapter 65 (123): Dolores, i (2) *Chapter 66 (124): Dolores, i (3) Volume 22: A New World Archangel *Chapter 67 (125): Dante, The New World Fool (1) *Chapter 68 (126): Dante, The New World Fool (2) *Chapter 69 (127): Dante, The New World Fool (3) *Chapter 70 (128): Canji vs. Dante (1) *Chapter 71 (129): Canji vs. Dante (2) *Chapter 72 (130): Raphael's True Power Series 3: Heavenly Intervention Volume 23: Engineering Advancement *Chapter 0 (131): Heavenly Intervention *Chapter 1 (132): Karuya & The Engineering Genius (1) *Chapter 2 (133): Karuya & The Engineering Genius (2) *Chapter 3 (134): Karuya & The Engineering Genius (3) *Chapter 4 (135): Yuka & The Ultimate Rebirth (1) *Chapter 5 (136): Yuka & The Ultimate Rebirth (2) Volume 24: Shifting Gears *Chapter 6 (137): Yuka & The Ultimate Rebirth (3) *Chapter 7 (138): Yuka & The Ultimate Rebirth (4) *Chapter 8 (139): Motagi & The Red Eyed (1) *Chapter 9 (140): Motagi & The Red Eyed (2) *Chapter 10 (141): Kage & Kite: Duel Minds (1) *Chapter 11 (142): Kage & Kite: Duel Minds (2) Volume 25: 'p'4 Tuning *Chapter 12 (143): Kage & Kite: Duel Minds (3) *Chapter 13 (144): P4 Tuning (1) *Chapter 14 (145): P4 Tuning (2) *Chapter 15 (146): P4 Tuning (3) *Chapter 16 (147): P4 Tuning (4) *Chapter 17 (148): Tieria & Seravee (1) *Chapter 18 (149): Tieria & Seravee (2) *Chapter 19 (150): Tieria & Seravee (3) *Chapter 20 (151): The Arrow (1) *Chapter 21 (152): The Arrow (2) *Chapter 22 (153): Tieria & Seraphim (1) Volume 26: Sea of Cogs *Chapter 23 (154): Tieria & Seraphim (2) *Chapter 24 (155): The Hellhound's Third *Chapter 25 (156): Seira & The Fastest (1) *Chapter 26 (157): Seira & The Fastest (2) *Chapter 27 (158): Seira & The Fastest (3) *Chapter 28 (159): Sea of Cogs (1) *Chapter 29 (160): Sea of Cogs (2) *Chapter 30 (161): Sea of Cogs (3) *Chapter 31 (162): Sea of Cogs (4) *Chapter 32 (163): Canji & The Archangel (1) *Chapter 33 (164): Canji & The Archangel (2) Volume 27: Machinist's Inventions *Chapter 34 (165): Canji & The Archangel (3) *Chapter 35 (166): Dynames (1) *Chapter 36 (167): Dynames (2) *Chapter 37 (168): Dynames (3) *Chapter 38 (169): Gya-Kaku & The Hellbound (1) *Chapter 39 (170): Gya-Kaku & The Hellbound (2) *Chapter 40 (171): Gya-Kaku & The Hellbound (3) *Chapter 41 (172): Lyle & The Target (1) *Chapter 42 (173): Lyle & The Target (2) *Chapter 43 (174): Lyle & The Target (3) *Chapter 44 (175): Neil & The Second Target (1) Volume 28: Mind Trap *Chapter 45 (176): Neil & The Second Target (2) *Chapter 46 (177): Neil & The Second Target (3) *Chapter 47 (178): Mind Trap (1) *Chapter 48 (179): Mind Trap (2) *Chapter 49 (180): Mind Trap (3) *Chapter 50 (181): Moment of Eternity (1) *Chapter 51 (182): Moment of Eternity (2) *Chapter 52 (183): Moment of Eternity (3) *Chapter 53 (184): The Requiem Effect (1) *Chapter 54 (185): The Requiem Effect (2) *Chapter 55 (186): Nadleeh's Requiem (1) Volume 29: Engine Pump *Chapter 56 (187): Nadleeh's Requiem (2) *Chapter 57 (188): Nadleeh's Requiem (3) *Chapter 58 (189): Nadleeh VERSUS Seraphim (1) *Chapter 59 (190): Nadleeh VERSUS Seraphim (2) *Chapter 60 (191): Nadleeh VERSUS Seraphim (3) *Chapter 61 (192): Astraea's Game (1) *Chapter 62 (193): Astraea's Game (2) *Chapter 63 (194): Astraea's Game (3) *Chapter 64 (195): Engine Pump (1) *Chapter 65 (196): Engine Pump (2) *Chapter 66 (197): Engine Pump (3) Volume 30: Spinal Point *Chapter 67 (198): Engine Pump (4) *Chapter 68 (199): Spinal Point (1) *Chapter 69 (200): Spinal Point (2) *Chapter 70 (201): Spinal Point (3) *Chapter 71 (202): Sadalsuud's Awakening (1) *Chapter 72 (203): Sadalsuud's Awakening (2) *Chapter 73 (204): Sadalsuud's Awakening (3) *Chapter 74 (205): Dagger & Dagger VERSUS Shadow & Kage *Chapter 75 (206): Seraphim VERSUS Exia (1) *Chapter 76 (207): Seraphim VERSUS Exia (2) *Chapter 77 (208): Seraphim VERSUS Exia (3) Volume 31: Shadow World Deluxe *Chapter 78 (209): Shadow World Deluxe (1) *Chapter 79 (210): Shadow World Deluxe (2) *Chapter 80 (211): Seraphim's Requiem (1) *Chapter 81 (212): Seraphim's Requiem (2) *Chapter 82 (213): Seraphim's Requiem (3) *Chapter 83 (214): Dynames VERSUS Exia (1) *Chapter 84 (215): Dynames VERSUS Exia (2) *Chapter 85 (216): Dynames VERSUS Exia (3) *Chapter 86 (217): Dynames VERSUS Exia (4) *Chapter 87 (218): The Arrow Revelation (1) *Chapter 88 (219): The Arrow Revelation (2) Volume 32: Stardust Memories *Chapter 89 (220): The Arrow Revelation (3) *Chapter 90 (221): Exia's Requiem (1) *Chapter 91 (222): Exia's Requiem (2) *Chapter 92 (223): Exia's Requiem (3) *Chapter 93 (224): Hellhound's Reawakening Series 4: Stardust Memories Volume 32: Stardust Memories *Chapter 0 (225): Stardust Memories *Chapter 1 (226): Arcana Chance (1) *Chapter 2 (227): Arcana Chance (2) *Chapter 3 (228): Zero: The Fool (1) *Chapter 4 (229): Zero: The Fool (2) *Chapter 5 (230): Zero: The Fool (3) Volume 33: Heartquake Tales *Chapter 6 (231): Kage to Yami (1) *Chapter 7 (232): Kage to Yami (2) *Chapter 8 (233): Kage to Yami (3) *Chapter 9 (234): Kage to Yami (4) *Chapter 10 (235): Heartquake Tales (1) *Chapter 11 (236): Heartquake Tales (2) *Chapter 12 (237): Heartquake Tales (3) *Chapter 13 (238): Thirteen: The Death (1) *Chapter 14 (239): Thirteen: The Death (2) *Chapter 15 (240): Thirteen: The Death (3) *Chapter 16 (241): The King of Kings (1) Volume 34: Arcana Chance *Chapter 17 (242): The King of Kings (2) *Chapter 18 (243): The King of Kings (3) *Chapter 19 (244): Arcana Chance (3) *Chapter 20 (245): Arcana Chance (4) *Chapter 21 (246): Eight: The Justice (1) *Chapter 22 (247): Eight: The Justice (2) *Chapter 23 (248): Eight: The Justice (3) *Chapter 24 (249): Six: The Lovers (1) *Chapter 25 (250): Six: The Lovers (2) *Chapter 26 (251): Six: The Lovers (3) *Chapter 27 (252): Six: The Lovers (4) Volume 35: Guardian (Holy) *Chapter 28 (253): Six: The Lovers (5) *Chapter 29 (254): Six: The Lovers (6) *Chapter 30 (255): Six: The Lovers (7) *Chapter 31 (256): Guardian (Holy) (1) *Chapter 32 (257): Guardian (Holy) (2) *Chapter 33 (258): Guardian (Holy) (3) *Chapter 34 (259): Guardian (Holy) (4) *Chapter 35 (260): Three: The Empress (1) *Chapter 36 (261): Three: The Empress (2) *Chapter 37 (262): Three: The Empress (3) *Chapter 38 (263): Arcana Chance (5) Volume 36: Teen Spirit *Chapter 39 (264): Arcana Chance (6) *Chapter 40 (265): Fotuna Dalad (1) *Chapter 41 (266): Fotuna Dalad (2) *Chapter 42 (267): Fotuna Dalad (3) *Chapter 43 (268): Fotuna Dalad (4) *Chapter 44 (269): Twelve: The Hanged Man (1) *Chapter 45 (270): Twelve: The Hanged Man (2) *Chapter 46 (271): Twelve: The Hanged Man (3) *Chapter 47 (272): The Masked Robber (1) *Chapter 48 (273): The Masked Robber (2) *Chapter 49 (274): The Masked Robber (3) Volume 37: Evangelines *Chapter 50 (275): The Masked Robber (4) *Chapter 51 (276): Arcana Chance (7) *Chapter 52 (277): Arcana Chance (8) *Chapter 53 (278): Arcana Chance (9) *Chapter 54 (279): Evangelines (1) *Chapter 55 (280): Evangelines (2) *Chapter 56 (281): Evangelines (3) *Chapter 57 (282): Seven: The Chariot (1) *Chapter 58 (283): Seven: The Chariot (2) *Chapter 59 (284): Seven: The Chariot (3) *Chapter 60 (285): Seven: The Chariot (4) Volume 38: Chariot Emperor *Chapter 61 (286): Seven: The Chariot (5) *Chapter 62 (287): Seven: The Chariot (6) *Chapter 63 (288): Seven: The Chariot (7) *Chapter 64 (289): Seven: The Chariot (8) *Chapter 65 (290): Arcana Chance (10) *Chapter 66 (291): Arcana Chance (11) *Chapter 67 (292): Four: The Emperor (1) *Chapter 68 (293): Four: The Emperor (2) *Chapter 69 (294): Four: The Emperor (3) *Chapter 70 (295): Four: The Emperor (4) *Chapter 71 (296): The Arrow's Return Volume 39: The Arrow *Chapter 72 (297): Four Dash: The Emperor's Requiem (1) *Chapter 73 (298): Four Dash: The Emperor's Requiem (2) *Chapter 74 (299): Abandon All Hope *Chapter 74/75 (N/A): THREE HUNDRED *Chapter 75 (300): The Fool's Requiem (1) *Chapter 76 (301): The Fool's Requiem (2) *Chapter 77 (302): The Fool's Requiem (3) *Chapter 78 (303): The Fool's Requiem (4) *Chapter 79 (304): The Requiem Ripple (1) *Chapter 80 (305): The Requiem Ripple (2) *Chapter 81 (306): The Requiem Ripple (3) *Chapter 82 (307): The Requiem Ripple (4) Volume 40: The Hellhound's Forth *Chapter 83 (308): Fifthteen: The Devil (1) *Chapter 84 (309): Fifthteen: The Devil (2) *Chapter 85 (310): Fifthteen: The Devil (3) *Chapter 86 (311): Fifthteen: The Devil (4) *Chapter 87 (312): Arcana Chance (12) *Chapter 88 (313): Arcana Chance (13) *Chapter 89 (314): Arcana Chance (14) *Chapter 90 (315): Ten: The Fortune (1) *Chapter 91 (316): Ten: The Fortune (2) *Chapter 92 (317): Ten: The Fortune (3) *Chapter 93 (318): Eleven: The Strength (1) Volume 41: Judgement's Fool *Chapter 94 (319): Eleven: The Strength (2) *Chapter 95 (320): Final Showdown (1) *Chapter 96 (321): Final Showdown (2) *Chapter 97 (322): Final Showdown (3) *Chapter 98 (323): Final Showdown (4) *Chapter 99 (324): Arcana Chance (15) *Chapter 100 (325): Arcana Chance (16) *Chapter 101 (326): Arcana Chance (17) *Chapter 102 (327): Twenty: The Judgement (1) *Chapter 103 (328): Twenty: The Judgement (2) *Chapter 104 (329): Farewell Tokyo Series 5: Comma DESU Volume 42: Comma DESU *Chapter 0 (330): Comma DESU *Chapter 1 (331): Suicide (1) *Chapter 2 (332): Suicide (2) *Chapter 3 (333): Suicide (3) *Chapter 4 (334): N/A: WILD CARD (1) *Chapter 5 (335): N/A: WILD CARD (2) *Chapter 6 (336): N/A: WILD CARD (3) *Chapter 7 (337): Spicegirl Evoke (1) *Chapter 8 (338): Spicegirl Evoke (2) *Chapter 9 (339): Aerosmith Evoke (1) *Chapter 10 (340): Aerosmith Evoke (2) Volume 43: Abel & Cain *Chapter 11 (341): Aerosmith Evoke (3) *Chapter 12 (342): Abel Evoke (1) *Chapter 13 (343): Abel Evoke (2) *Chapter 14 (344): Abel Evoke (3) *Chapter 15 (345): Cain Evoke (1) *Chapter 16 (346): Cain Evoke (2) *Chapter 17 (347): Cain Evoke (3) *Chapter 18 (348): Lilith Evoke (1) *Chapter 19 (249): Lilith Evoke (2) *Chapter 20 (350): Lilith Evoke (3) *Chapter 21 (351): Adam Evoke (1) Volume 44: Voodoo Kingdom *Chapter 22 (352): Adam Evoke (2) *Chapter 23 (353): Adam Evoke (3) *Chapter 24 (354): Adam Evoke (4) *Chapter 25 (355): Adam Evoke (5) *Chapter 26 (356): Voodoo Kingdom (1) *Chapter 27 (357): Voodoo Kingdom (2) *Chapter 28 (358): Voodoo Kingdom (3) *Chapter 29 (359): Voodoo Kingdom (4) *Chapter 30 (360): Direct Arcana (1) *Chapter 31 (361): Direct Arcana (2) *Chapter 32 (362): Direct Arcana (3) Volume 45: Direct Arcana *Chapter 33 (363): Direct Arcana (4) *Chapter 34 (364): Direct Arcana (5) *Chapter 35 (365): Direct Arcana (6) *Chapter 36 (366): Direct Arcana (7) *Chapter 37 (367): Lilith Evoke (1) *Chapter 38 (368): Lilith Evoke (2) *Chapter 39 (369): Lilith Evoke (3) *Chapter 40 (370): Lilith Evoke (4) *Chapter 41 (371): Hellhound's Fifth (1) *Chapter 42 (372): Hellhound's Fifth (2) *Chapter 43 (373): Hellhound's Fifth (3) Volume 46: The Destiny of Wild Card *Chapter 44 (374): The Destiny (1) *Chapter 45 (375): The Destiny (2) *Chapter 46 (376): The Destiny (3) *Chapter 47 (377): The Destiny (4) *Chapter 48 (378): Direct Arcana (8) *Chapter 49 (379): Direct Arcana (9) *Chapter 50 (380): U-Stream (1) *Chapter 51 (381): U-Stream (2) *Chapter 52 (382): U-Stream (3) *Chapter 53 (383): U-Stream (4) *Chapter 54 (384): U-Stream (5) Volume 47: Ricter/The Next vs. Kajiya/Card *Chapter 55 (385): Magenta Magenta (1) *Chapter 56 (386): Magenta Magenta (2) *Chapter 57 (387): Magenta Magenta (3) *Chapter 58 (388): The EYE of God (1) *Chapter 59 (389): The EYE of God (2) *Chapter 60 (390): The EYE of God (3) *Chapter 61 (391): Direct Arcana (10) *Chapter 62 (392): Direct Arcana (11) *Chapter 63 (393): Direct Arcana (12) *Chapter 64 (394): THE NEXT EYE (1) *Chapter 65 (395): THE NEXT EYE (2) Volume 48: Golden Hope *Chapter 66 (396): N/A: Wild Book (1) *Chapter 67 (397): N/A: Wild Book (2) *Chapter 68 (398): The Next Wild (1) *Chapter 69 (399): The Next Wild (2) *Chapter 70 (400): Hellhound’s Sixth Series 6: Golden Hope Volume 48: Golden Hope *Chapter 0 (401): Golden Hope *Chapter 1 (402): Cajifu & The Invincible Star (1) *Chapter 2 (403): Cajifu & The Invincible Star (2) *Chapter 3 (404): Cajifu & The Invincible Star (3) *Chapter 4 (405): Kage to Kage (1) *Chapter 5 (406): Kage to Kage (2) Volume 49: The Light Bringer *Chapter 6 (407): Kage to Kage (3) *Chapter 7 (408): The Light (1) *Chapter 8 (409): The Light (2) *Chapter 9 (410): The Light (3) *Chapter 10 (411): The Light (4) *Chapter 11 (412): The Face (1) *Chapter 12 (413): The Face (2) *Chapter 13 (414): The Face (3) *Chapter 14 (415): The Face (4) *Chapter 15 (416): The Face (5) *Chapter 16 (417): The Golden Effect (1) Volume 50: The Gold Experience *Chapter 17 (418): The Golden Effect (2) *Chapter 18 (419): The Golden Effect (3) *Chapter 19 (420): The Twit (1) *Chapter 20 (421): The Twit (2) *Chapter 21 (422): The Twit (3) *Chapter 22 (423): The Twit (4) *Chapter 23 (424): The Twit (5) *Chapter 24 (425): The Twit (6) *Chapter 25 (426): The Twit (7) *Chapter 26 (427): Kage to Kage (4) *Chapter 27 (428): Kage to Kage (5) Volume 51: The Twit:ter & The Face:Book *Chapter 28 (429): Kage to Kage (6) *Chapter 29 (430): The Twit (8) *Chapter 30 (431): The Twit (9) *Chapter 31 (432): The Twit (10) *Chapter 32 (433): The Twit (11) *Chapter 33 (434): The Twit (12) *Chapter 34 (435): The Twit (13) *Chapter 35 (436): The Face (6) *Chapter 36 (437): The Face (7) *Chapter 37 (438): The Face (8) *Chapter 38 (439): The Face (9) Volume 52: The Tumbler Grey *Chapter 39 (440): The Tumbler Grey (1) *Chapter 40 (441): The Tumbler Grey (2) *Chapter 41 (442): The Tumbler Grey (3) *Chapter 42 (443): The Tumbler Grey (4) *Chapter 43 (444): The Tumbler Grey (5) *Chapter 44 (445): The Tumbler Grey (6) *Chapter 45 (446): The Space (1) *Chapter 46 (447): The Space (2) *Chapter 47 (448): The Space (3) *Chapter 48 (449): The Space (4) *Chapter 49 (450): The Space (5) Volume 53: The My:Space *Chapter 50 (451): The Space (6) *Chapter 51 (452): The Space (7) *Chapter 52 (453): The Space (8) *Chapter 53 (454): The Space (9) *Chapter 54 (455): The Space (10) *Chapter 55 (456): The Space (11) *Chapter 56 (457): The Space (12) *Chapter 57 (458): Jormungand (1) *Chapter 58 (459): Jormungand (2) *Chapter 59 (460): Jormungand (3) *Chapter 60 (461): Jormungand (4) Volume 54: The Linked:In *Chapter 61 (462): Jormungand (5) *Chapter 62 (463): Jormungand (6) *Chapter 63 (464): Jormungand (7) *Chapter 64 (465): Jormungand (8) *Chapter 65 (466): Jormungand (9) *Chapter 66 (467): The Linked (1) *Chapter 67 (468): The Linked (2) *Chapter 68 (469): The Linked (3) *Chapter 69 (470): The Linked (4) *Chapter 70 (471): The Linked (5) *Chapter 71 (472): The Linked (6) Volume 55: The Jai:Ku *Chapter 72 (473): The Linked (7) *Chapter 73 (474): The Linked (8) *Chapter 74 (475): The Linked (9) *Chapter 75 (476): The Linked (10) *Chapter 76 (477): The Jai (1) *Chapter 77 (478): The Jai (2) *Chapter 78 (479): The Jai (3) *Chapter 79 (480): The Jai (4) *Chapter 80 (481): The Jai (5) *Chapter 81 (482): The Jai (6) *Chapter 82 (483): Identi (1) Volume 56: The Identi:Ca *Chapter 83 (484): Identi (2) *Chapter 84 (485): Identi (3) *Chapter 85 (486): Identi (4) *Chapter 86 (487): Identi (5) *Chapter 87 (488): Identi (6) *Chapter 88 (489): Identi (7) *Chapter 89 (490): Identi (8) *Chapter 90 (491): Identi (9) *Chapter 91 (492): Identi (10) *Chapter 92 (493): Identi (11) *Chapter 93 (494): Identi (12) Volume 57: Bright Status *Chapter 94 (495): Identi (13) *Chapter 95 (496): O-Status (1) *Chapter 96 (497): O-Status (2) *Chapter 97 (498): O-Status (3) *Chapter 98 (499): Bright-Kite (1) *Chapter 99 (500): Bright-Kite (2) *Chapter 100 (501): Bright-Kite (3) *Chapter 101 (502): The Qai (1) *Chapter 102 (503): The Qai (2) *Chapter 103 (504): The Qai (3) *Chapter 104 (505): The Qai (4) Volume 58: The Qai:Ku *Chapter 105 (506): The Qai (5) *Chapter 106 (507): The Qai (6) *Chapter 107 (508): The Qai (7) *Chapter 108 (509): The Golden Effect (4) *Chapter 109 (510): The Golden Effect (5) *Chapter 110 (511): The Golden Effect (6) *Chapter 111 (512): The Golden Effect (7) *Chapter 112 (513): The Golden Effect (8) *Chapter 113 (514): The Qai (8) *Chapter 114 (515): The Spot (1) *Chapter 115 (516): The Spot (2) Volume 59: The Blog:Spot *Chapter 116 (517): The Spot (3) *Chapter 117 (518): The Spot (4) *Chapter 118 (519): The Spot (5) *Chapter 119 (520): The Spot (6) *Chapter 120 (521): The Spot (7) *Chapter 121 (522): The Spot (8) *Chapter 122 (523): Meme (1) *Chapter 123 (524): Meme (2) *Chapter 124 (525): Meme (3) *Chapter 125 (526): Meme (4) *Chapter 126 (527): The Finger (1) Volume 60: The Web:Finger *Chapter 127 (528): The Finger (2) *Chapter 128 (529): The Finger (3) *Chapter 129 (530): The Finger (4) *Chapter 130 (531): Viad (1) *Chapter 131 (532): Viad (2) *Chapter 132 (533): Viad (3) *Chapter 133 (534): Viad (4) *Chapter 134 (535): Viad (5) *Chapter 135 (536): Viad (6) *Chapter 136 (537): Viad (7) *Chapter 137 (538): Viad (8) Volume 61: Satan.a/The Star *Chapter 138 (539): Viad (9) *Chapter 139 (540): Satan.a vs. The Star (1) *Chapter 140 (541): Satan.a vs. The Star (2) *Chapter 141 (542): Satan.a vs. The Star (3) *Chapter 142 (543): Satan.a vs. The Star (4) *Chapter 143 (544): Satan.a vs. The Star (5) *Chapter 144 (545): Satan.a vs. The Star (6) *Chapter 145 (546): The Golden Stars (1) *Chapter 146 (547): The Golden Stars (2) *Chapter 147 (548): The Golden Stars (3) *Chapter 148 (549): The Golden Stars (4) *Chapter 149 (550): The Golden Stars (5) *Chapter 150 (551): The Golden Stars (6) Series 7: Aria of Damnation Volume 62: The Tower of Aria *Chapter 0 (552): Aria of Damnation *Chapter 1 (553): The Tower (1) *Chapter 2 (554): The Tower (2) *Chapter 3 (555): The Tower (3) *Chapter 4 (556): The Archangel, Michael (1) *Chapter 5 (557): The Archangel, Michael (2) *Chapter 6 (558): The Archangel, Michael (3) *Chapter 7 (559): The Archangel, Michael (4) *Chapter 8 (560): The Archangel, Michael (5) *Chapter 9 (561): Chemical Romance (1) *Chapter 10 (562): Chemical Romance (2) Volume 63: Chemical Mascara *Chapter 11 (563): Chemical Romance (3) *Chapter 12 (564): Chemical Romance (4) *Chapter 13 (565): Bloody Mascara (1) *Chapter 14 (567): Bloody Mascara (2) *Chapter 15 (568): Bloody Mascara (3) *Chapter 16 (569): Bloody Mascara (4) *Chapter 17 (570): Bloody Mascara (5) *Chapter 18 (571): Bloody Mascara (6) *Chapter 19 (572): Bloody Mascara (7) *Chapter 20 (573): Bloody Mascara (8) *Chapter 21 (574): Iron Maiden (1) Volume 64: The Iron Hendrix *Chapter 22 (575): Iron Maiden (2) *Chapter 23 (576): Iron Maiden (3) *Chapter 24 (577): Iron Maiden (4) *Chapter 25 (578): Iron Maiden (5) *Chapter 26 (579): Iron Maiden (6) *Chapter 27 (580): The Hendrix (1) *Chapter 28 (581): The Hendrix (2) *Chapter 29 (582): The Hendrix (3) *Chapter 30 (583): The Hendrix (4) *Chapter 31 (584): The Hendrix (5) *Chapter 32 (585): The Hendrix (6) Volume 65: The Golden Archangel *Chapter 33 (586): The Hendrix (7) *Chapter 34 (587): Shine On, Archangel (1) *Chapter 35 (588): Shine On, Archangel (2) *Chapter 36 (589): Shine On, Archangel (3) *Chapter 37 (590): The Deep Purple (1) *Chapter 38 (591): The Deep Purple (2) *Chapter 39 (592): The Deep Purple (3) *Chapter 40 (593): The Deep Purple (4) *Chapter 41 (594): The Primus (1) *Chapter 42 (595): The Primus (2) *Chapter 43 (596): The Primus (3) Volume 66: Seven Triad *Chapter 44 (597): Nirvana (1) *Chapter 45 (598): Nirvana (2) *Chapter 46 (599): Nirvana (3) *Chapter 47 (600): Anthrax (1) *Chapter 48 (601): Anthrax (2) *Chapter 49 (602): Anthrax (3) *Chapter 50 (603): Anthrax (4) *Chapter 51 (604): Anthrax (5) *Chapter 52 (605): Pantara (1) *Chapter 53 (606): Pantara (2) *Chapter 54 (607): Pantara (3) Volume 67: Ghost-Kollection *Chapter 55 (608): Pantara (4) *Chapter 56 (609): Ghost-Kollection (1) *Chapter 57 (610): Ghost-Kollection (2) *Chapter 58 (611): Ghost-Kollection (3) *Chapter 59 (612): Slipknot (1) *Chapter 60 (613): Slipknot (2) *Chapter 61 (614): Slipknot (3) *Chapter 62 (615): Slipknot (4) *Chapter 63 (616): The Korn (1) *Chapter 64 (617): The Korn (2) *Chapter 65 (618): The Korn (3) Volume 68: The Theory of Hybrids *Chapter 66 (619): The Creed (1) *Chapter 67 (620): The Creed (2) *Chapter 68 (621): Hybrid Theory (1) *Chapter 69 (622): Hybrid Theory (2) *Chapter 70 (623): Hybrid Theory (3) *Chapter 71 (624): Hybrid Theory (4) *Chapter 72 (625): Hybrid Theory (5) *Chapter 73 (626): Hybrid Theory (6) *Chapter 74 (627): Paranoia Of Deceit (1) *Chapter 75 (628): Paranoia Of Deceit (2) *Chapter 76 (629): Paranoia Of Deceit (3) Volume 69: LoveHateTragedy *Chapter 77 (630): The Love, The Hate, & The Tragedy (1) *Chapter 78 (631): The Love, The Hate, & The Tragedy (2) *Chapter 79 (632): The Love, The Hate, & The Tragedy (3) *Chapter 80 (633): The Love, The Hate, & The Tragedy (4) *Chapter 81 (634): The Love, The Hate, & The Tragedy (5) *Chapter 82 (635): The Love, The Hate, & The Tragedy (6) *Chapter 83 (636): The DaVinci (1) *Chapter 84 (637): The DaVinci (2) *Chapter 85 (638): The DaVinci (3) *Chapter 86 (639): The DaVinci (4) *Chapter 87 (640): The Remains of The Love (1) Volume 70: Love Me Not *Chapter 88 (641): The Remains of The Love (2) *Chapter 89 (642): The Remains of The Love (3) *Chapter 90 (643): Alexander (1) *Chapter 91 (644): Alexander (2) *Chapter 92 (645): The Lie (1) *Chapter 93 (646): The Lie (2) *Chapter 94 (647): The Lie (3) *Chapter 95 (648): The Lie (4) *Chapter 96 (649): The Geass (1) *Chapter 97 (650): The Geass (2) *Chapter 98 (651): The Geass (3) Volume 71: The Aria of Damnation *Chapter 99 (652): The Geass (4) *Chapter 100 (653): The Geass (5) *Chapter 101 (654): The Geass (6) *Chapter 102 (655): The Geass (7) *Chapter 103 (656): The Geass (8) *Chapter 104 (657): The Power of Aria (1) *Chapter 105 (658): The Power of Aria (2) *Chapter 106 (659): The Power of Aria (3) *Chapter 107 (660): The Power of Aria (4) *Chapter 108 (661): Remember (1) *Chapter 109 (662): Remember (2) Volume 72: Remember *Chapter 110 (663): Remember (3) *Chapter 111 (664): Remember (4) *Chapter 112 (665): Remember (5) *Chapter 113 (666): Remember (6) *Chapter 114 (667): Remember (7) *Chapter 115 (668): Remember (8) *Chapter 116 (669): Remember (9) *Chapter 117 (670): Remember (10) *Chapter 118 (671): Remember (11) *Chapter 119 (672): Remember (12) *Chapter 120 (673): Remember (13) Volume 73: Remember The Tower *Chapter 121 (674): Remember (14) *Chapter 122 (675): Remember (15) *Chapter 123 (676): Remember (16) *Chapter 124 (677): Remember (17) *Chapter 125 (677): Remember (18) *Chapter 126 (678): Remember (19) *Chapter 127 (679): Remember (20) *Chapter 128 (680): Remember (21) *Chapter 129 (681): Remember (22) *Chapter 130 (682): Sky's The Limit (1) *Chapter 131 (683): Sky's The Limit (2) Volume 74: Chronos Rudder *Chapter 132 (684): Sky's The Limit (3) *Chapter 133 (685): Sky's The Limit (4) *Chapter 134 (686): Arios, The Archangel (1) *Chapter 135 (687): Arios, The Archangel (2) *Chapter 136 (688): Hellhound's Seventh Series 8: Chronos Rudder Volume 74: Chronos Rudder *Chapter 0 (689): Chronos Rudder *Chapter 1 (690): The God of Time (1) *Chapter 2 (691): The God of Time (2) *Chapter 3 (692): The God of Time (3) *Chapter 4 (693): The Tessaract (1) *Chapter 5 (694): The Tessaract (2) Volume 75: Hellhound's Two & Four *Chapter 6 (695): The Tessaract (3) *Chapter 7 (696): The Tessaract (4) *Chapter 8 (697): Return of Canji & Cabuda (1) *Chapter 9 (698): Return of Canji & Cabuda (2) *Chapter 10 (699): Return of Canji & Cabuda (3) *Chapter 11 (700): Raphael & The Fool (1) *Chapter 12 (701): Raphael & The Fool (2) *Chapter 13 (702): Raphael & The Fool (3) *Chapter 14 (703): The World & The King of Kings (1) *Chapter 15 (704): The World & The King of Kings (2) *Chapter 16 (705): The World & The King of Kings (3) Volume 76: Hellhound's Six & Five *Chapter 17 (706): The World & The King of Kings (4) *Chapter 18 (707): The World & The King of Kings (5) *Chapter 19 (708): Return of Cajifu & Kajiya (1) *Chapter 20 (709): Return of Cajifu & Kajiya (2) *Chapter 21 (710): Return of Cajifu & Kajiya (3) *Chapter 22 (711): The Star & Wild Card (1) *Chapter 23 (712): The Star & Wild Card (2) *Chapter 24 (713): Satan.a & The Eye (1) *Chapter 25 (714): Satan.a & The Eye (2) *Chapter 26 (715): Satan.a & The Eye (3) *Chapter 27 (716): Satan.a & The Eye (4) Volume 77: Hellhound's Seventh *Chapter 28 (717): Satan.a & The Eye (5) *Chapter 29 (718): Cakada's Arrival (1) *Chapter 30 (719): Cakada's Arrival (2) *Chapter 31 (720): Cakada's Arrival (3) *Chapter 32 (721): Cakada's Arrival (4) *Chapter 33 (722): Arios, The Latter (1) *Chapter 34 (723): Arios, The Latter (2) *Chapter 35 (724): Arios, The Latter (3) *Chapter 36 (725): The Geass Returned (1) *Chapter 37 (726): The Geass Returned (2) *Chapter 38 (727): The Geass Returned (3) Volume 78: Hellhound's Third *Chapter 39 (728): The Geass Returned (4) *Chapter 40 (729): The Geass Returned (5) *Chapter 41 (730): Karuya's Return (1) *Chapter 42 (731): Karuya's Return (2) *Chapter 43 (732): Karuya's Return (3) *Chapter 44 (733): Karuya's Return (4) *Chapter 45 (734): Exia-Authority (1) *Chapter 46 (735): Exia-Authority (2) *Chapter 47 (736): Exia-Authority (3) *Chapter 48 (737): Dynames-Damien (1) *Chapter 49 (738): Dynames-Damien (2) Volume 79: Tessaract-Walter *Chapter 50 (739): Dynames-Damien (3) *Chapter 51 (740): Dynames-Damien (4) *Chapter 52 (741): Dynames-Damien (5) *Chapter 53 (742): Dynames-Damien (6) *Chapter 54 (743): Tessaract-Walter (1) *Chapter 55 (744): Tessaract-Walter (2) *Chapter 56 (745): Tessaract-Walter (3) *Chapter 57 (746): Tessaract-Walter (4) *Chapter 58 (747): Tessaract-Walter (5) *Chapter 59 (748): Tessaract-Walter (6) *Chapter 60 (749): Battle of Wills (1) Volume 80: Fake End *Chapter 61 (750): Battle of Wills (2) *Chapter 62 (751): Battle of Wills (3) *Chapter 63 (752): Battle of Wills (4) *Chapter 64 (753): Battle of Wills (5) *Chapter 65 (754): Battle of Wills (6) *Chapter 66 (755): Battle of Wills (7) *Chapter 67 (756): Battle of Wills (8) *Chapter 68 (757): William's World (1) *Chapter 69 (758): William's World (2) *Chapter 70 (759): William's World (3) *Chapter 71 (760): Willaim's World (4) Volume 81: Hellhound's First *Chapter 72 (761): William's World (5) *Chapter 73 (762): William's World (6) *Chapter 74 (763): William's World (7) *Chapter 75 (764): William's World (8) *Chapter 76 (765): William's World (9) *Chapter 77 (766): William's World (10) *Chapter 78 (767): Will to Change *Chapter 79 (768): Shining Chronos (1) *Chapter 80 (769): Shining Chronos (2) *Chapter 81 (770): Shining Chronos (3) Volume 82: Infinity Time *Chapter 82 (771): Shining Chronos (4) *Chapter 83 (772): Shining Chronos (5) *Chapter 84 (773): Hellhound's Eighth Series 9: Infinity Time Volume 83: Infinity Time *Chapter 0 (774): Infinity Time *Chapter 1 (775): Celebration of the Eight (1) *Chapter 2 (776): Celebration of the Eight (2) *Chapter 3 (777): Celebration of the Eight (3) *Chapter 4 (778): Wri & Phoenix Red (1) *Chapter 5 (779): Wri & Phoenix Red (2) *Chapter 6 (780): Son of William (1) *Chapter 7 (781): Son of William (2) Volume 84: The Third World *Chapter 8 (782): Son of William (3) *Chapter 9 (783): Son of William (4) *Chapter 10 (784): The Hellhound's Return (1) *Chapter 11 (785): The Hellhound's Return (2) *Chapter 12 (786): The Hellhound's Return (3) *Chapter 13 (787): The Hellhound's Return (4) *Chapter 14 (788): The Hellhound's Return (5) *Chapter 15 (789): Kaji & The World (1) *Chapter 16 (790): Kaji & The World (2) *Chapter 17 (791): Kaji & The World (3) *Chapter 18 (792): Kaji & The World (4) Volume 85: ALIVE *Chapter 19 (793): Shining Chronos VERSUS The World (1) *Chapter 20 (794): Shining Chronos VERSUS The World (2) *Chapter 21 (795): Shining Chronos VERSUS The World (3) *Chapter 22 (796): Duran-Gundamu (1) *Chapter 23 (797): Duran-Gundamu (2) *Chapter 24 (798): Duran-Gundamu (3) *Chapter 25 (799): Duran-Gundamu (4) *Chapter 26 (800): Duran-Gundamu (5) *Chapter 27 (801): Blue-Jay (1) *Chapter 28 (802): Blue-Jay (2) *Chapter 29 (803): Blue-Jay (3) Volume 86: Retraction *Chapter 30 (804): Blue-Jay (4) *Chapter 31 (805): Blue-Jay (5) *Chapter 32 (806): Blue-Jay (6) *Chapter 33 (807): Blue-Jay (7) *Chapter 34 (808): Blue-Jay (8) *Chapter 35 (809): Blue-Jay (9) *Chapter 36 (810): Yuji-The Air (1) *Chapter 37 (811): Yuji-The Air (2) *Chapter 38 (812): Yuji-The Air (3) *Chapter 39 (813): Yuji-The Air (4) *Chapter 40 (814): Yuji-The Air (5) Volume 87: Hellbound *Chapter 41 (815): Voi-Hellbound (1) *Chapter 42 (816): Voi-Hellbound (2) *Chapter 43 (817): Voi-Hellbound (3) *Chapter 44 (818): Voi-Hellbound (4) *Chapter 45 (819): Voi-Hellhound (5) *Chapter 46 (820): Voi-Hellbound (6) *Chapter 47 (821): Voi-Hellbound (7) *Chapter 48 (822): Voi-Hellbound (8) *Chapter 49 (823): Kyru-Fangor (1) *Chapter 50 (824): Kyru-Fangor (2) *Chapter 51 (825): Kyru-Fangor (3) Volume 88: Eighty-Eight *Chapter 52 (826): Kyru-Fangor (4) *Chapter 53 (827): Kyru-Fangor (5) *Chapter 54 (828): Kyru-Fangor (6) *Chapter 55 (829): Kyru-Fangor (7) *Chapter 56 (830): Terence-EightyEight (1) *Chapter 57 (831): Terence-EightyEight (2) *Chapter 58 (832): Terence-EightyEight (3) *Chapter 59 (833): Terence-EightyEight (4) *Chapter 60 (834): Terence-EightyEight (5) *Chapter 61 (835): Terence-EightyEight (6) *Chapter 62 (836): Terence-EightyEight (7) Volume 89: The Sound of Music *Chapter 63 (837): Terence-EightyEight (8) *Chapter 64 (838): Terence-EightyEight (9) *Chapter 65 (839): Terence-EightyEight (10) *Chapter 66 (840): Terence-EightyEight (11) *Chapter 67 (841): Terence-EightyEight (12) *Chapter 68 (842): Terence-EightyEight (13) *Chapter 69 (843): EraserHead (1) *Chapter 70 (844): EraserHead (2) *Chapter 71 (845): EraserHead (3) *Chapter 72 (846): Agent Steel-Cristo (1) *Chapter 73 (847): Agent Steel-Cristo (2) Volume 90: The Steel Agent *Chapter 74 (848): Agent Steel-Cristo (3) *Chapter 75 (849): Agent Steel-Cristo (4) *Chapter 76 (850): Agent Steel-Cristo (5) *Chapter 77 (851): Agent Steel-Cristo (6) *Chapter 78 (852): Agent Steel-Cristo (7) *Chapter 79 (853): Agent Steel-Cristo (8) *Chapter 80 (854): Agent Steel-Cristo (9) *Chapter 81 (855): Agent Steel-Cristo (10) *Chapter 82 (856): Agent Steel-Cristo (11) *Chapter 83 (857): 8th Elite Grade (1) *Chapter 84 (858): 8th Elite Grade (2) Volume 91: 8th of the Elite Grade *Chapter 85 (859): 8th Elite Grade (3) *Chapter 86 (860): 8th Elite Grade (4) *Chapter 87 (861): 8th Elite Grade (5) *Chapter 88 (862): 8th Elite Grade (6) *Chapter 89 (863): 8th Elite Grade (7) *Chapter 90 (864): 8th Elite Grade (8) *Chapter 91 (865): 8th Elite Grade (9) *Chapter 92 (866): Alex-Ruff Swqad (1) *Chapter 93 (867): Alex-Ruff Swqad (2) *Chapter 94 (868): Alex-Ruff Swqad (3) *Chapter 95 (869): Lynch-Hellion (1) Volume 92: Hellion Hellhound Angels *Chapter 96 (870): Lynch-Hellion (2) *Chapter 97 (871): Lynch-Hellion (3) *Chapter 98 (872): Lynch-Hellion (4) *Chapter 99 (873): Lynch-Hellion (5) *Chapter 100 (874): Lynch-Hellion (6) *Chapter 101 (875): Lynch-Hellion (7) *Chapter 102 (876): Lynch-Hellion (8) *Chapter 103 (877): Lynch-Hellion (9) *Chapter 104 (878): Black Parade (1) *Chapter 105 (879): Black Parade (2) *Chapter 106 (880): Black Parade (3) Volume 93: MikaMiko's Rise *Chapter 107 (881): Black Parade (4) *Chapter 108 (882): Black Parade (5) *Chapter 109 (883): MikaMiko-Rosa (1) *Chapter 110 (884): MikaMiko-Rosa (2) *Chapter 111 (885): MikaMiko-Rosa (3) *Chapter 112 (886): MikaMiko-Rosa (4) *Chapter 113 (887): MikaMiko-Rosa (5) *Chapter 114 (888): MikaMiko-Rosa (6) *Chapter 115 (889): MikoMika-Ross (1) *Chapter 116 (890): MikoMika-Ross (2) *Chapter 117 (891): MikoMika-Ross (3) *Chapter 118 (892): MikoMika-Ross (4) *Chapter 119 (893): MikoMika-Ross (5) *Chapter 120 (894): MikoMika-Ross (6) *Chapter 121 (895): MikoMika-Ross (7) *Chapter 122 (896): MikoMika-Ross (8) *Chapter 123 (897): MikoMika-Ross (9) *Chapter 124 (898): MikoMika-Ross (10) Volume 94: The World's Chance *Chapter 125 (899): MikoMika-Ross (11) *Chapter 126 (900): MikoMika-Ross (12) *Chapter 127 (901): MikoMika-Ross (13) *Chapter 128 (902): Ghost_katria (1) *Chapter 129 (903): Ghost_katria (2) *Chapter 130 (904): Ghost_katria (3) *Chapter 131 (905): Ghost_katria (4) *Chapter 132 (906): Ghost_katria (5) *Chapter 133 (907): Dub Star Steps (1) *Chapter 134 (908): Dub Star Steps (2) *Chapter 135 (909): Dub Star Steps (3) *Chapter 136 (910): Dub Star Steps (4) *Chapter 137 (911): Dub Star Steps (5) *Chapter 138 (912): Dub Star Steps (6) *Chapter 139 (913): Dub Star Steps (7) *Chapter 140 (914): Dub Star Steps (8) *Chapter 141 (915): Bloody Stream (1) *Chapter 142 (916): Bloody Stream (2) Volume 95: Guns aNd Roses *Chapter 143 (917): Bloody Stream (3) *Chapter 144 (918): Bloody Stream (4) *Chapter 145 (919): Bloody Stream (5) *Chapter 146 (920): Bloody Stream (6) *Chapter 147 (921): GunsNRoses (1) *Chapter 148 (922): GunsNRoses (2) *Chapter 149 (923): GunsNRoses (3) *Chapter 150 (924): GunsNRoses (4) *Chapter 151 (925): GunsNRoses (5) *Chapter 152 (926): GunsNRoses (6) *Chapter 153 (927): GunsNRoses (7) *Chapter 154 (928): GunsNRoses (8) *Chapter 155 (929): GunsNRoses (9) *Chapter 156 (930): GunsNRoses (10) *Chapter 157 (931): GunsNRoses (11) *Chapter 158 (932): GunsNRoses (12) *Chapter 159 (933): GunsNRoses (13) *Chapter 160 (934): GunsNRoses (14) Volume 96: NYX & THE UNIVERSE *Chapter 161 (935): GunsNRoses (15) *Chapter 162 (936): GunsNRoses (16) *Chapter 163 (937): GunsNRoses (17) *Chapter 164 (938): GunsNRoses (18) *Chapter 165 (939): GunsNRoses (19) *Chapter 166 (940): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (1) *Chapter 167 (941): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (2) *Chapter 168 (942): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (3) *Chapter 169 (943): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (4) *Chapter 170 (944): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (5) *Chapter 171 (945): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (6) *Chapter 172 (946): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (7) *Chapter 173 (947): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (8) *Chapter 174 (948): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (9) *Chapter 175 (949): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (10) *Chapter 176 (950): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (11) *Chapter 177 (951): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (12) *Chapter 178 (952): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (13) Volume 97: The End of the World (1) *Chapter 179 (953): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (14) *Chapter 180 (954): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (15) *Chapter 181 (955): NYX: THE TITAN OF THE END (16) *Chapter 182 (956): THE UNIVERSE (1) *Chapter 183 (957): THE UNIVERSE (2) *Chapter 184 (958): THE UNIVERSE (3) *Chapter 185 (959): THE UNIVERSE (4) *Chapter 186 (960): THE UNIVERSE (5) *Chapter 187 (961): THE UNIVERSE (6) *Chapter 188 (962): THE UNIVERSE (7) *Chapter 189 (963): THE UNIVERSE (8) *Chapter 190 (964): THE UNIVERSE (9) *Chapter 191 (965): THE UNIVERSE (10) *Chapter 192 (966): THE UNIVERSE (11) *Chapter 193 (967): THE UNIVERSE (12) *Chapter 194 (968): THE UNIVERSE (13) *Chapter 195 (969): THE UNIVERSE (14) *Chapter 196 (970): THE UNIVERSE (15) Volume 98: The End of the World (2) *Chapter 197 (971): THE UNIVERSE (16) *Chapter 198 (972): THE UNIVERSE (17) *Chapter 199 (973): THE UNIVERSE (18) *Chapter 200 (974): THE UNIVERSE (19) *Chapter 201 (975): THE UNIVERSE (20) *Chapter 202 (976): The End of Times (1) *Chapter 203 (977): The End of Times (2) *Chapter 204 (978): The End of Times (3) *Chapter 205 (979): The End of Times (4) *Chapter 206 (980): The End of Times (5) *Chapter 207 (981): The End of Times (6) *Chapter 208 (982): The End of Times (7) *Chapter 209 (983): The End of Times (8) *Chapter 210 (984): The End of Times (9) *Chapter 211 (985): The End of Times (10) *Chapter 212 (986): The End of Times (11) *Chapter 213 (987): The End of Times (12) *Chapter 214 (988): The End of Times (13) Volume 99: The End of the World (3) *Chapter 215 (989): The End of Times (14) *Chapter 216 (990): The End of Times (15) *Chapter 217 (991): The End of Times (16) *Chapter 218 (992): The End of Times (17) *Chapter 219 (993): The End of Times (18) *Chapter 220 (994): The End of Times (19) *Chapter 221 (995): The End of Times (20) *Chapter 222 (996): The End of Times (21) *Chapter 223 (997): The End of Times (22) *Chapter 224 (998): The End of Times (23) *Chapter 225 (999): Infinite Reset Second Run Series 10: Reconstruction Arc 1: The Hellhounds Volume 100: Reconstruction *Chapter 0 (1000): Reconstruction *Chapter 1 (1001): The Book of Truth (1) *Chapter 2 (1002): The Book of Truth (2) *Chapter 3 (1003): The Book of Truth (3) *Chapter 4 (1004): The Book of Truth (4) *Chapter 5 (1005): The Book of Truth (5) *Chapter 6 (1006): The Book of Truth (6) *Chapter 7 (1007): ONE: The Magician (1) *Chapter 8 (1008): ONE: The Magician (2) *Chapter 9 (1009): ONE: The Magician (3) *Chapter 10 (1010): ONE: The Magician (4) *Chapter 11 (1011): ONE: The Magician (5) Volume 101: Revival *Chapter 12 (1012): *Chapter 13 (1013): *Chapter 14 (1014): *Chapter 15 (1015): *Chapter 16 (1016): *Chapter 17 (1017): *Chapter 18 (1018): *Chapter 19 (1019): *Chapter 20 (1020): *Chapter 21 (1021): *Chapter 22 (1022): Volume 102: Remake *Chapter 23 (1023): *Chapter 24 (1024): *Chapter 25 (1025): *Chapter 26 (1026): *Chapter 27 (1027): *Chapter 28 (1028): *Chapter 29 (1029): *Chapter 30 (1030): *Chapter 31 (1031): *Chapter 32 (1032): *Chapter 33 (1033): Volume 103: Revision *Chapter 34 (1034): *Chapter 35 (1035): *Chapter 36 (1036): *Chapter 37 (1037): *Chapter 38 (1038): *Chapter 39 (1039): *Chapter 40 (1040): *Chapter 41 (1041): *Chapter 42 (1042): *Chapter 43 (1043): *Chapter 44 (1044): Volume 104: Renewed *Chapter 45 (1045): *Chapter 46 (1046): *Chapter 47 (1047): *Chapter 48 (1048): *Chapter 49 (1049): *Chapter 50 (1050): *Chapter 51 (1051): *Chapter 52 (1052): *Chapter 53 (1053): *Chapter 54 (1054): *Chapter 55 (1055): Volume 105: Reunion *Chapter 56 (1056): *Chapter 57 (1057): *Chapter 58 (1058): *Chapter 59 (1059): *Chapter 60 (1060): *Chapter 61 (1061): *Chapter 62 (1062): *Chapter 63 (1063): *Chapter 64 (1064): *Chapter 65 (1065): *Chapter 66 (1066): Volume 106: Rechange *Chapter 67 (1067): *Chapter 68 (1068): *Chapter 69 (1069): *Chapter 70 (1070): *Chapter 71 (1071): *Chapter 72 (1072): *Chapter 73 (1073): *Chapter 74 (1074): *Chapter 75 (1075): *Chapter 76 (1076): *Chapter 77 (1077): Volume 107: Return *Chapter 78 (1078): *Chapter 79 (1079): *Chapter 80 (1080): *Chapter 81 (1081): *Chapter 82 (1082): *Chapter 83 (1083): *Chapter 84 (1084): *Chapter 85 (1085): *Chapter 86 (1086): *Chapter 87 (1087): *Chapter 88 (1088): Volume 108: Refilled *Chapter 89 (1089): *Chapter 90 (1090): *Chapter 91 (1091): *Chapter 92 (1092): *Chapter 93 (1093): *Chapter 94 (1094): *Chapter 95 (1095): *Chapter 96 (1096): *Chapter 97 (1097): *Chapter 98 (1098): *Chapter 99 (1099): Volume 109: Reloaded *Chapter 100 (1100): *Chapter 101 (1101): *Chapter 102 (1102): *Chapter 103 (1103): *Chapter 104 (1104): *Chapter 105 (1105): *Chapter 106 (1106): *Chapter 107 (1107): *Chapter 108 (1108): *Chapter 109 (1109): *Chapter 110 (1110): Volume 110: Remember The Magician *Chapter 111 (1111): *Chapter 112 (1112): *Chapter 113 (1113): *Chapter 114 (1114): *Chapter 115 (1115): *Chapter 116 (1116): *Chapter 117 (1117): *Chapter 118 (1118): *Chapter 119 (1119): *Chapter 120 (1120): *Chapter 121 (1121): Hellhound's Remade First Arc 2: The Moonstone Volume 111: The Moon Gate *Chapter 122 (1122): Orb of The Moons *Chapter 123 (1123): *Chapter 124 (1124): *Chapter 125 (1125): *Chapter 126 (1126): *Chapter 127 (1127): *Chapter 128 (1128): *Chapter 129 (1129): *Chapter 130 (1130): *Chapter 131 (1131): *Chapter 132 (1132): Volume 112: type-MOON *Chapter 133 (1133): *Chapter 134 (1134): *Chapter 135 (1135): *Chapter 136 (1136): *Chapter 137 (1137): *Chapter 138 (1138): *Chapter 139 (1139): *Chapter 140 (1140): *Chapter 141 (1141): *Chapter 142 (1142): *Chapter 143 (1143): Volume 113: C-Moon *Chapter 144 (1144): *Chapter 145 (1145): *Chapter 146 (1146): *Chapter 147 (1147): *Chapter 148 (1148): *Chapter 149 (1149): *Chapter 150 (1150): *Chapter 151 (1151): *Chapter 152 (1152): *Chapter 153 (1153): *Chapter 154 (1154): Volume 114: Moonraker *Chapter 155 (1155): *Chapter 156 (1156): *Chapter 157 (1157): *Chapter 158 (1158): *Chapter 159 (1159): *Chapter 160 (1160): *Chapter 161 (1161): *Chapter 162 (1162): *Chapter 163 (1163): *Chapter 164 (1164): *Chapter 165 (1165): Volume 115: Luna-Sun Called Moon *Chapter 166 (1166): *Chapter 167 (1167): *Chapter 168 (1168): *Chapter 169 (1169): *Chapter 170 (1170): *Chapter 171 (1171): *Chapter 172 (1172): *Chapter 173 (1173): *Chapter 174 (1174): *Chapter 175 (1175): *Chapter 176 (1176): Volume 116: Moon. *Chapter 177 (1177): *Chapter 178 (1178): *Chapter 179 (1179): *Chapter 180 (1180): *Chapter 181 (1181): *Chapter 182 (1182): *Chapter 183 (1183): *Chapter 184 (1184): *Chapter 185 (1185): *Chapter 186 (1186): *Chapter 187 (1187): Volume 117: Moon-Rider *Chapter 188 (1188): *Chapter 189 (1189): *Chapter 190 (1190): *Chapter 191 (1191): *Chapter 192 (1192): *Chapter 193 (1193): *Chapter 194 (1194): *Chapter 195 (1195): *Chapter 196 (1196): *Chapter 197 (1197): *Chapter 198 (1198): Volume 118: Lunar Eclipses *Chapter 199 (1199): *Chapter 200 (1200): *Chapter 201 (1201): *Chapter 202 (1202): *Chapter 203 (1203): *Chapter 204 (1204): *Chapter 205 (1205): *Chapter 206 (1206): *Chapter 207 (1207): *Chapter 208 (1208): *Chapter 209 (1209): Volume 119: Moon and Moon *Chapter 210 (1210): *Chapter 211 (1211): *Chapter 212 (1212): *Chapter 213 (1213): *Chapter 214 (1214): *Chapter 215 (1215): *Chapter 216 (1216): *Chapter 217 (1217): *Chapter 218 (1218): *Chapter 219 (1219): *Chapter 220 (1220): Volume 120: Eighteen: The Moon *Chapter 221 (1221): *Chapter 222 (1222): *Chapter 223 (1223): *Chapter 224 (1224): *Chapter 225 (1225): *Chapter 226 (1226): *Chapter 227 (1227): *Chapter 228 (1228): *Chapter 229 (1229): *Chapter 230 (1230): *Chapter 231 (1231): Finale: Magician/Moon Series 11: Recreation Volume 121: Recreation *Chapter 0 (1232): Recreation *Chapter 1 (1233): Exiodia (1) *Chapter 2 (1234): Exiodia (2) *Chapter 3 (1235): Exiodia (3) *Chapter 4 (1236): Exiodia (4) *Chapter 5 (1237): Exiodia (5) *Chapter 6 (1238): Journey to Find GOD (1) *Chapter 7 (1239): Journey to Find GOD (2) *Chapter 8 (1240): *Chapter 9 (1241): *Chapter 10 (1242): Volume 122: Journey to Find God *Chapter 11 (1243): *Chapter 12 (1244): *Chapter 13 (1245): *Chapter 14 (1246): *Chapter 15 (1247): *Chapter 16 (1248): *Chapter 17 (1249): *Chapter 18 (1250): *Chapter 19 (1251): *Chapter 20 (1252): *Chapter 21 (1253): Volume 123: Changing Seasons *22 (1254): *23 (1255): *24 (1256): *25 (1257): *26 (1258): *27 (1259): *28 (1260): *29 (1261): *30 (1262): *31 (1263): *32 (1264): Volume 124: Fullness - Exiodia/Jehuty/Durandal/The Moon/Bast *33 (1265): *34 (1266): *35 (1267): *36 (1268): *37 (1269): *38 (1270): *39 (1271): *40 (1272): *41 (1273): *42 (1273): *43 (1274): Volume 125: Rivals - Obelisk/Metatron/Anubis/Seth *44 (1275): *45 (1276): *46 (1277): *47 (1278): *48 (1279): *49 (1280): *50 (1281): *51 (1282): *52 (1283): *53 (1284): *54 (1285): Volume 126: GEB's Finale *55 (1286): *56 (1287): *57 (1288): *58 (1289): *59 (1290): *60 (1291): *61 (1292): *62 (1293): *63 (1294): *64 (1295): *65 (1296): Volume 127: Close Encounters *66 (1297): *67 (1298): *68 (1299): *69 (1300): *70 (1301): *71 (1302): *72 (1303): *73 (1304): *74 (1305): *75 (1306): *76 (1307): Volume 128: Exiodia vs. Obelisk *77 (1308): *78 (1309): *79 (1310): *80 (1311): *81 (1312): *82 (1313): *83 (1314): *84 (1315): *85 (1316): *86 (1317): *87 (1318): Volume 129: Jehuty vs. Anubis *88 (1319): *89 (1320): *90 (1321): *91 (1322): *92 (1323): *93 (1324): *94 (1325): *95 (1326): *96 (1327): *97 (1328): *98 (1329): Volume 130: Maris/Alphonse *99 (1330): *100 (1331): *101 (1332): *102 (1333): *103 (1334): *104 (1335): *105 (1336): *106 (1337): *107 (1338): *108 (1339): *109 (1340): Volume 131: Angel Counterattack *110 (1341): *111 (1342): *112 (1343): *113 (1344): *114 (1345): *115 (1346): *116 (1347): *117 (1348): *118 (1349): *119 (1350): *120 (1351): Volume 132: The Ring *121 (1352): *122 (1353): *123 (1354): *124 (1355): *125 (1356): *126 (1357): *127 (1358): *128 (1359): *129 (1360): *130 (1361): *131 (1362): Volume 133: Gun-Fire *132 (1363): *133 (1364): *134 (1365): *135 (1366): *136 (1367): *137 (1368): *138 (1369): *139 (1370): *140 (1371): *141 (1372): *142 (1373): Volume 134: Fullmetal *143 (1374): *144 (1375): *145 (1376): *146 (1377): *147 (1378): *148 (1379): *149 (1380): *150 (1381): *151 (1382): *152 (1383): *153 (1384): Volume 135: Power of God *154 (1385): *155 (1386): *156 (1387): *157 (1388): *158 (1389): *159 (1390): *160 (1391): *161 (1392): *162 (1393): *163 (1394): *164 (1395): Volume 136: Revelations *Chapter 165 (1396): *Chapter 166 (1397): *Chapter 167 (1398): *Chapter 168 (1399): *Chapter 169 (1400): Hellhound's Eleventh Hour Series 12: Revelations Volume 136: Revelations *Chapter 0 (1401): Revelations *Chapter 1 (1402): Violinist of Jesus (1) *Chapter 2 (1403): Violinist of Jesus (2) *Chapter 3 (1404): Violinist of Jesus (3) *Chapter 4 (1405): *Chapter 5 (1406): *Chapter 6 (1407): *Chapter 7 (1408): Volume 137: Fury of The Daughter of God *Chapter 8 (1409): *Chapter 9 (1410): *Chapter 10 (1411): *Chapter 11 (1412): *Chapter 12 (1413): *Chapter 13 (1414): *Chapter 14 (1415): *Chapter 15 (1416): *Chapter 16 (1417): *Chapter 17 (1418): *Chapter 18 (1419): *Chapter 19 (1420): *Chapter 20 (1421): Volume 138: Violinist's Journey *Chapter 21 (1422): *Chapter 22 (1423): *Chapter 23 (1424): *Chapter 24 (1425): *Chapter 25 (1426): *Chapter 26 (1427): *Chapter 27 (1428): *Chapter 28 (1429): *Chapter 29 (1430): *Chapter 30 (1431): *Chapter 31 (1432): *Chapter 32 (1433): Volume 139: seth.KITE.return *Chapter 33 (1434): *Chapter 34 (1435): *Chapter 35 (1436): *Chapter 36 (1437): *Chapter 37 (1438): *Chapter 38 (1439): *Chapter 39 (1440): *Chapter 40 (1441): *Chapter 41 (1442): *Chapter 42 (1443): *Chapter 43 (1444): *Chapter 44 (1445): *Chapter 45 (1446): Volume 140: Miracle on Apartment 101 *Chapter 46 (1447): *Chapter 47 (1448): *Chapter 48 (1449): *Chapter 49 (1450): *Chapter 50 (1451): *Chapter 51 (1452): *Chapter 52 (1453): *Chapter 53 (1454): *Chapter 54 (1455): *Chapter 55 (1456): *Chapter 56 (1457): *Chapter 57 (1458): *Chapter 58 (1459): Volume 141: Bon Giorno *Chapter 59 (1460): *Chapter 60 (1461): *Chapter 61 (1462): *Chapter 62 (1463): *Chapter 63 (1464): *Chapter 64 (1465): *Chapter 65 (1466): *Chapter 66 (1467): *Chapter 67 (1468): *Chapter 68 (1469): *Chapter 69 (1470): *Chapter 70 (1471): *Chapter 71 (1472): Volume 142: My Future As It Is *Chapter 72 (1473): *Chapter 73 (1474): *Chapter 74 (1475): *Chapter 75 (1476): *Chapter 76 (1477): *Chapter 77 (1478): *Chapter 78 (1479): *Chapter 79 (1480): *Chapter 80 (1481): *Chapter 81 (1482): *Chapter 82 (1483): *Chapter 83 (1484): *Chapter 84 (1485): Volume 143: J.E.S.U.S.C.U.B.I.A. *Chapter 85 (1486): *Chapter 86 (1487): *Chapter 87 (1488): *Chapter 88 (1489): *Chapter 89 (1490): *Chapter 90 (1491): *Chapter 91 (1492): *Chapter 92 (1493): *Chapter 93 (1494): *Chapter 94 (1495): *Chapter 95 (1496): *Chapter 96 (1497): *Chapter 97 (1498): Volume 144: True Azure *Chapter 98 (1499): *Chapter 99 (1500): *Chapter 100 (1501): *Chapter 101 (1502): *Chapter 102 (1503): *Chapter 103 (1504): *Chapter 104 (1505): *Chapter 105 (1506): *Chapter 106 (1507): *Chapter 107 (1508): *Chapter 108 (1509): *Chapter 109 (1510): *Chapter 110 (1511): Volume 145: Smells Like Teen Spirit *Chapter 111 (1512): *Chapter 112 (1513): *Chapter 113 (1514): *Chapter 114 (1515): *Chapter 115 (1516): *Chapter 116 (1517): *Chapter 117 (1518): *Chapter 118 (1519): *Chapter 119 (1520): *Chapter 120 (1521): *Chapter 121 (1522): *Chapter 122 (1523): *Chapter 123 (1524): Volume 145: As For The Useless!! *Chapter 124 (1525): *Chapter 125 (1526): *Chapter 126 (1527): *Chapter 127 (1528): *Chapter 128 (1529): *Chapter 129 (1530): *Chapter 130 (1531): *Chapter 131 (1532): *Chapter 132 (1533): *Chapter 133 (1534): *Chapter 134 (1535): *Chapter 135 (1536): *Chapter 136 (1537): Volume 146: Golden Wind *Chapter 137 (1538): *Chapter 138 (1539): *Chapter 139 (1540): *Chapter 140 (1541): *Chapter 141 (1542): *Chapter 142 (1543): *Chapter 143 (1544): *Chapter 144 (1545): *Chapter 145 (1546): *Chapter 146 (1547): *Chapter 147 (1548): *Chapter 148 (1549): *Chapter 149 (1550): Volume 147: The True God *Chapter 150 (1551): *Chapter 151 (1552): *Chapter 152 (1553): *Chapter 153 (1554): *Chapter 154 (1555): *Chapter 155 (1556): *Chapter 156 (1557): *Chapter 157 (1558): *Chapter 158 (1559): The Remade Worlds Series 13: DEATH Volume 148: DEATH *Chapter 0 (1560): DEATH *Chapter 1 (1561): *2 (1562): *3 (1563): *4 (1564): *5 (1565): *6 (1566): *7 (1567): *8 (1568): *9 (1569): *10 (1570): Volume 149: The Shadows & The Wickers *11 (1571): *12 (1572): *13 (1573): *14 (1574): *15 (1575): *16 (1576): *17 (1577): *18 (1578): *19 (1579): *20 (1580): *21 (1581): Volume 150: Rebirth of The Universes *22 (1582): *23 (1583): *24 (1584): *25 (1585): *26 (1586): *27 (1587): *28 (1588): *29 (1589): *30 (1590): *31 (1591): *32 (1592): Volume 151: The Birth of Dark Raphael *33 (1593): *34 (1594): *35 (1595): *36 (1596): *37 (1597): *38 (1598): *39 (1599): *40 (1600): *41 (1601): *42 (1602): *43 (1603): Volume 152: Twelve Raphaels *44 (1604): *45 (1605): *46 (1606): *47 (1607): *48 (1608): *49 (1609): *50 (1610): *51 (1611): *52 (1612): *53 (1613): *54 (1614): Volume 153: TEMPERENCE *55 (1615): *56 (1616): *Chapter 57 (1617): Return of World 1 Series 14: TEMPERANCE Volume 154: TEMPERANCE *Chapter 0 (1618): TEMPERANCE *Chapter 1 (1619): *2 (1620): *3 (1621): *4 (1622): *5 (1623): Volume 155: Enter NaranCia Kubo *6 (1624): *7 (1625): *8 (1626): *9 (1627): *10 (1628): *11 (1629): *12 (1630): *13 (1631): *14 (1632): *15 (1633): *16 (1634): Volume 156: Roundabout *17 (1635): *18 (1636): *19 (1637): *20 (1638): *21 (1639): *22 (1640): *23 (1641): *24 (1642): *25 (1643): *26 (1644): *27 (1645): Volume 157: Tell-Tale Heart *28 (1646): *29 (1647): *30 (1648): *31 (1649): *32 (1650): *33 (1651): *34 (1652): *35 (1653): *36 (1654): *37 (1655): *38 (1656): Volume 158: The Prisoner or The Death? *39 (1657): *40 (1658): *41 (1659): *42 (1660): *43 (1661): *44 (1662): *45 (1663): *46 (1664): *47 (1665): *48 (1666): *49 (1667): Volume 159: ImmaLove *50 (1668): *51 (1669): *52 (1670): *53 (1671): *54 (1672): *55 (1673): *56 (1674): *57 (1675): *58 (1676): *59 (1677): *60 (1678): Volume 160: The Blue Bird Flies Away *61 (1679): *62 (1680): *63 (1681): *64 (1682): *65 (1683): *66 (1684): *67 (1685): *68 (1686): *69 (1687): *70 (1688): *71 (1689): Volume 161: Blood Rondo *72 (1690): *73 (1691): *74 (1692): *75 (1693): *76 (1694): *77 (1695): *78 (1696): *79 (1697): *80 (1698): *81 (1699): *82 (1700): Volume 162: Mass Banishment *83 (1701): *84 (1702): *85 (1703): *86 (1704): *87 (1705): *88 (1706): *89 (1707): *90 (1708): *91 (1709): *92 (1710): *93 (1711): Volume 163: Breaking Bad *94 (1712): *95 (1713): *96 (1714): *97 (1715): *98 (1716): *99 (1717): *100 (1718): *101 (1719): *102 (1720): *103 (1721): *104 (1721): Volume 164: Code Breaker *105 (1722): *106 (1723): *107 (1724): *108 (1725): *109 (1726): *110 (1727): *111 (1728): *112 (1729): *113 (1730): *114 (1731): *115 (1732): Volume 165: The Water Prisoner *116 (1733): *117 (1734): *118 (1735): *119 (1736): *120 (1737): *121 (1738): *122 (1739): *123 (1740): *124 (1741): *125 (1742): *126 (1743): Volume 166: The Urban Tranformed *127 (1744): *128 (1745): *129 (1746): *130 (1747): *131 (1748): *132 (1749): *133 (1750): *134 (1751): *135 (1752): *136 (1753): *137 (1754): Volume 167: The Requiem Plays Smoothly *138 (1755): *139 (1756): *140 (1757): *141 (1758): *Chapter 142 (1759): The Requiem Plays Smoothly Third Run Series 15: Echoes Volume 168: Echoes *Chapter 0 (1760): Echoes *Chapter 1 (1761): *Chapter 2 (1762): *Chapter 3 (1763): *Chapter 4 (1764): *Chapter 5 (1765): *Chapter 6 (1766): *Chapter 7 (1767): *Chapter 8 (1768): *Chapter 9 (1769): *Chapter 10 (1770): Volume 169: Creator of Earth *11 (1771): *12 (1772): *13 (1773): *14 (1774): *15 (1775): *16 (1776): *17 (1777): *18 (1778): *19 (1779): *20 (1780): *21 (1781): Volume 170: Broken Atlas *22 (1782) *23 (1783) *24 (1784) *25 (1785) *26 (1786) *27 (1787) *28 (1788) *29 (1789) *30 (1790) *31 (1791) *32 (1792) Volume 171: Lightbringer *33 (1793) *34 (1794) *35 (1795) *36 (1796) *37 (1797) *38 (1798) *39 (1799) *40 (1800) *41 (1801) *42 (1802) *43 (1803) Volume 172: Soul Diver *44 (1804) *45 (1805) *46 (1806) *47 (1807) *48 (1808) *49 (1809) *50 (1810) *51 (1811) *52 (1812) *53 (1813) *54 (1814) Volume 173: Burrened *55 (1815) *56 (1816) *57 (1817) *58 (1818) *59 (1819) *60 (1820) *61 (1821) *62 (1822) *63 (1823) *64 (1824) *65 (1825) Volume 174: Daybreak's Bell *66 (1826) *67 (1827) *68 (1828) *69 (1829) *70 (1830) *71 (1831) *72 (1832) *73 (1833) *74 (1834) *75 (1835) *76 (1836) Volume 175: Wanderer of the Desert *77 (1837) *78 (1838) *79 (1839) *80 (1840) *81 (1841) *82 (1842) *83 (1843) *84 (1844) *85 (1845) *86 (1846) *87 (1847) Volume 176: The Void of Lies *88 (1848) *89 (1849) *90 (1850) *91 (1851) *92 (1852) *93 (1853) *94 (1854) *95 (1855) *96 (1856) *97 (1857) *98 (1858) Volume 177: Endless Pain *99 (1859) *100 (1860) *101 (1861) *102 (1862) *103 (1863) *104 (1864) *105 (1865) *106 (1866) *107 (1867) *108 (1868) *109 (1869) Volume 178: Fang of The Moon *110 (1870) *111 (1871) *112 (1872) Series 16: Fang of The Moon Volume 178: Fang of The Moon *Chapter 0 (1873): Fang of The Moon *Chapter 1 (1874): *Chapter 2 (1875): *Chapter 3 (1876): *Chapter 4 (1877): *Chapter 5 (1878): *Chapter 6 (1879): *Chapter 7 (1880): Volume 179: Birth of The Ultimate *Chapter 8 (1881): *Chapter 9 (1882): *Chapter 10 (1883): *Chapter 11 (1884): *Chapter 12 (1885): *Chapter 13 (1886): *Chapter 14 (1887): *Chapter 15 (1888): *Chapter 16 (1889): *Chapter 17 (1890): *Chapter 18 (1891): Volume 180: Journey to Japan *Chapter 19 (1892): *Chapter 20 (1893): *Chapter 21 (1894): *Chapter 22 (1895): *Chapter 23 (1896): *Chapter 24 (1897): *Chapter 25 (1898): *Chapter 26 (1899): *Chapter 27 (1900): *Chapter 28 (1901): *Chapter 29 (1902): Volume 181: First Encounter *Chapter 30 (1903): *Chapter 31 (1904): *Chapter 32 (1905): *Chapter 33 (1906): *Chapter 34 (1907): *Chapter 35 (1908): *Chapter 36 (1909): *Chapter 37 (1910): *Chapter 38 (1911): *Chapter 39 (1912): *Chapter 40 (1913): Volume 182: Moving Mountain Volume 183: Nothing Comes Close Volume 184: Ripped Apart Volume 185: Reaching the Distance Volume 186: Above The Breaking Point Volume 187: All The Rage Volume 188: Breaking The Limit Volume 189: Final Encounter Series 17: Photos of Fate Volume 190: The Destroyer of Worlds Volume 191: Destined Role Volume 192: The World of Caji Shiva Volume 193: One World Done Volume 194: The World of Canji Shiva Volume 195: Believe In Yourself Volume 196: The World of Narancia Boku Volume 197: Strength Is The Key Volume 198: The World of Cubia Edwards Volume 199: Let The Music Guide You Volume 200: The World of Karuya Kain Volume 201: Money Is Worthless Volume 202: The World of Kajiruga Datan Volume 203: Time Is Needed Volume 204: The World of Cajifu Durandal Volume 205: Reach For The Stars Volume 206: The World of Kaji Cor Volume 207: Let The World Hear You Volume 208: The World of Charile Nights Volume 209: See The Day Shine Volume 210: The World of William Wicker Volume 211: Change The Paradigm Volume 212: The World of Kajiya Subaru Volume 213: Be The Jack of All-Traits Volume 214: The World of Alphonse Corbinik Volume 215: The Locked Shell Volume 216: Changed Himself For Love Volume 217: The World of Cabuda Debuna Volume 218: King of Masks Reawakened Volume 219: Convergence Line Volume 220: Worlds Collide Volume 221: The World of Cakada Kain Volume 222: Reaching The Heavens Volume 223: Sky's The Limit Volume 224: The World of Kibate Soavate Volume 225: Reaching The End Volume 226: The Undying Threat Volume 227: Finished Volume 228: Euphoria of God Volume 229: The Cause of All Effect Volume 230: The Journey Continues Series 18: Ghostly Ripple Volume 231: The Spectrual Ripple Volume 232: A Cause, An Effect Volume 233: Nothing Can Stop Me Volume 234: A Burning Mind Volume 235: Journeying To Tibet Volume 236: The Divine Tear Volume 237: The Remedy Is Near Volume 238: A First Fight Volume 239: The Time Is Near Volume 240: Retreat! Volume 241: The Continuing Fight Volume 242: The Pressure of Death Volume 243: Almost Up There Volume 244: Rising Through The Ranks Volume 245: Final Fight For Life Volume 246: A Murder... Series 19: Mind Trap Series 20: Paradise Dream Series 21: Azure Whirlwind Series 22: Martian Crusaders Series 23: Crosspath Flame Series 24: Enter The World Series 25: Paradise Lost Category:Lists Category:Chapter